Amor de Supermercado
by Gabrieela'WOLF
Summary: Nada bueno ah de salir si pones a Emmett, Gay, amante, Bella, apuesta, Edward y Venganza en la misma historia, & quien dijo que ir al supermercado era aburrido. -Oneshot/NO SLASH!


Hola gente bonita! (:, wueno he aqui otra cosa rara de mi mente;; basado en un hecho real!

**Disclaimer:"**Si estuvieramos en un mundo justo y perfecto, bueno al menos para mi. Carlisle seria mi medico privado, Jacob y Edward serian mios, **_PERO _**como no es asi... Todo le pertenece a la Gran S. Meyer"

**

* * *

**

****

"Amor de Supermercado"

**Emmett POV**

- ¡Emmett! ¡Grandísimo Gorila! – (_jaja, creo que ya se dio cuenta) _– ¿Mande, querida hermana? – le pregunte al pequeño duende con mirada asesina, que venia bajando las escaleras.

– ¿En donde están TODOS mis zapatos? – pregunto una duende enfurecida.

– Pero Alice, ¿de que me hablas? Yo e estado toda la tarde jugando X-box, con mi queridísimo cuñado. – rodee con mi brazo el cuello de Jasper y lo atraje hacia mi, "abrazándolo".

- Emmett suéltame… Emmett… aire… yo… respirar… no – lo solté – Que exagerado eres, todavía que te demuestro mi cariño. – dije ofendido.

- ¡Emmett Cullen Platt! – Alice grito de repente, volviendo a llamar mi atención, hacia ella y su "gran furia". – No te hagas el inocente, que lo puedo ver en tu cara con tu sonrisa de Guasón. – _(creo que Alice si me conoce)_ Pero no por eso le iba a decir donde estaban.

Solo la ignore y me concentre en patearle el trasero a Jasper en el videojuego.

- ¿Donde están? – la volví a ignorar – Dime en donde están. – siguió insistiendo.

- No te diré, aparte, te lo mereces. – dije sonriendo

- ¿Yo que te e hecho? – pregunto confundida.

- Y todavía lo preguntas, lo de los zapatos te lo mereces por convertir mi gimnasio en un taller de costura. – _(oh! Mi hermoso gimnasio, pensé con nostalgia)_

– Por dios Emmett, desde que te fuiste a la universidad nadie utilizaba esa habitación. – dijo en su defensa.

- No importa enana, era MI gimnasio, tu todavía tienes TU closet extra y Edward todavía tiene SU "pequeño" estudio de grabación, ¿Y yo que tengo?... Nada… - dije como palabras finales y la ignore por completo.

- Ahh! – grito irritada, pateando el suelo y se fue.

Mientras Alice salía de la habitación, pude ver a mí otra hermana (Edward) bajando las escaleras, cuando vio a Alice solo negó con la cabeza, llego a la sala y se sentó al lado de Jasper.

- ¿Qué hacen chicos? – pregunto Edward – Pateándole el trasero a Emmett. – contesto Jasper, yo solo le di un codazo.

Estaba tan adentrado en el juego y en golpear a Jasper cada vez que se reía de de los estupidos chistes de Eddy, que no note cuando mama entro a la habitación.

- Emmett – _(mm creo que alguien me llama… ¡o no!, no me ganaras de nuevo) –_Emmett… Emmett… Emmett… ¡Emmett! – grito mi madre algo desesperada.

- Perdón mama, ¿Qué paso? – le conteste, mientras ponía pausa al juego.

- Cariño, me podrías decir donde están los zapatos de tu hermana. – dijo mi madre con un tono dulce. (_al parecer la duende fue con el chisme)_.

- Pero mama, se lo merece. – me queje

– No importa Emmett, por favor, dime donde están. – Alice asomo la cabeza por detrás de mama y me saco la lengua.

- ¡Ves!, es un diablo en forma de duende. – me queje, apuntando con la mano a Alice.

– Emmett, por favor, no quiero tener que castigarte en tus vacaciones. – dijo mi madre dándole fin a nuestra pequeña discusión. Aunque mi madre era la persona más dulce que puedas conocer, cuando se enojaba, había que correr.

- Esta bien. – dije derrotado – Están en el baño de la habitación para invitados. – en cuanto dije eso, Alice salio de la habitación dando brinquitos.

- Al parecer, Alice volvió a ganar. – se burlo Edward. Y empezó a carcajearse, solo lo ignore y empecé a jugar de nuevo.

- Edward cariño. – dijo mama, llamando la atención de Eddy. - ¿Si mama? – le contesto este.

- Podrías ir al supermercado, por favor, es que me hace falta la crema de leche, para el mousse de chocolate. – le pidió mama _(genial! hará mi postre favorito.)_

- Pero mama, ese es el favorito de Emmett, ¿Por qué no lo mandas a el? – se quejo Eddy (_insisto, yo tengo dos hermanas)._

- Por que tu hermano acaba de llegar y esta de vacaciones. – contesto mama

- Yo también estoy de vacaciones – que sorpresa, Edward se volvió a quejar.

- Edward, por favor, no quiero discutir. – finalizo mi madre. Edward solo refunfuño un "esta bien". Mientras mama salía de la habitación.

Yo solo me empecé a carcajear. Sabía que eso lo irritaría, bueno más bien, que cosa no irrita a Edward.

Mi hermanita se levanto del sofá y se puso frente al televisor.

- ¡Hey, quítate! – trate de moverlo con el pie, pero no se movió. – Me harás perder.- seguía empujándolo con el pie, mientras trataba de ver el televisor.

Al fin se movió de lugar, pero en vez de irse, dio media vuelta y apago la consola.

- Hey, que hiciste, ¡maamaaa! – le grite a mi madre en busca de ayuda.

Emmett no seas llorón y tú, vas conmigo; o le digo a papa quien descompuso su Mercedes. – me amenazo – Traidor – le reproche con los ojos entrecerrados.

El solo sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto odiaba, tomo una pose pensativa mientras apoyaba el mentón en su mano derecha.

- Creo que podría pasar por el hospital, antes de ir al supermercado. – dijo con un tono sombrío. – No serias capaz. – conteste, la verdad es que Edward merecía algo de crédito por tener el valor de amenazarme.

- ¿Qué me detiene?, es mas para que esperar, podría marcarle ahora mismo. – dijo, mientras sacaba el celular de su bolsillo. Una vez fuera el celular lo empezó a mover frente a mi cara.

– Ahí esta bien, iré contigo. – acepte resignado, si papa se enteraba que fui yo quien descompuso su coche; seguro me deshereda en vida.

Jasper empezó a reír a carcajada limpia, voltee a verlo con cara de poco amigos.

- Tú cállate. – lo amenacé - ¿O que? – contesto retándome. – Acaso te quejaras con Esme, niñita.

Apenas le iba a contestar, cuando mama entro a la sala. – Emmett, cariño ¿me hablabas? – pregunto, yo solo negué con la cabeza y me pare. – No es nada mama, solo era para avisarte que acompañare a mi querido hermanito.

Tome a Edward por el cuello aprisionándolo bajo mi brazo, y lo despeine aun más de lo que estaba. Ya estábamos fuera de la casa; cuando vi a Jasper detrás de nosotros.

- Jasper, se que me amas y tienes una obsesión con mi alucinante cuerpo, pero no tenias que venir. – le dije, mientras soltaba a Edward.

- Ja, ja que gracioso Emmett, solo vengo por que Esme, me pidió que evitara que se mataran entre si. – contesto Jasper.

- A OK, bueno vamonos en mi Jeep. – dije emocionado, la verdad es que quería presumirlo, por todo Seattle si era posible, es que me lo había ganado, trabaje demasiado y también rogué demasiado a papa, para que pusiera lo que faltaba para poder comprarlo.

- No. – contesto Edward – Tú manejas como un salvaje, y me gustaría poder ir y venir en una sola pieza. – (_que sorpresa)_ pensé, Edward se volvió a quejar.

- Edward, ¿alguna vez te eh dicho que te quejas demasiado? – le pregunte angustiado. – Todos los días Emmett, todos los días, incluso por E-mail. – contesto.

– Esta bien, veámonos en tu adorado Volvo, niñita. – dije con resignación.

– Aunque sabes una cosa Edward, la forma en la que amas tu coche no es natural, eh llegado a pensar en hablar con tus padres y hablar del problema que tienes... – no pude seguir en mi rol de "psiquiatra", ya que mi hermana me interrumpió.

- Emmett, cállate y sube al coche. – ni siquiera lo mire y me subí del lado del copiloto, recline el asiento para poder recostarme y poder ignorar a Edward todo el camino hasta el supermercado.

Ya que llegamos, me baje del coche e iba camino a la entrada del supermercado, cuando la vi, estaba observando a la mujer mas bella que jamás haya visto, ni siquiera en la Universidad, ni siquiera en todo el tiempo que e estado estudiando en Nueva York había visto a alguien similar.

En ese momento me di cuenta que el cielo si existía y que había dejado caer a un ángel, que va, no un ángel mas bien era una diosa, quede hipnotizado ante la visión que tenia frente a mi, su hermoso cabello rubio le llegaba por debajo de los hombros, sus hermosas piernas parecían nunca terminar y sus ojos, dios, sus ojos, eran de un azul indescriptible, te invitaban a perderte en ellos.

Pero tanta belleza no podía ser duradera, puesto que un minuto antes estaba observando a mi diosa personal y un minuto después tenía la carota de mi hermano frente a mí.

- Emmett, ¿estas bien? – me pregunto, con la cara de babas que tenia.

– Si animal, hazte a un lado. – le dije mientras lo empujaba, para poder volver a ver a la rubia de mis sueños, pero ya no estaba, se había esfumado y gracias a mi hermanita no vi hacia donde se fue_ (Edward, me las pagara)._

Después de que mi hermano, arruinara mi momento de felicidad, entramos al supermercado, y como el día anterior había invitado a Jake, Paul y Embry para ver el partido de fútbol; habíamos arrasado con todas la botanas en casa, así que decidí que era tiempo de _.

Tome un carrito, separándome de Edward y Jasper, como la verdad no tenia ganas de elegir cada botana, tome lo que se me pusiera enfrente, sin siquiera fijarme en el precio, dinero traía (_al fin y al cabo tome la billetera de Edward). _

Frituras, galletas, gomitas, cacahuates, chocolates, palomitas e incluso un bote de crema batida, todo término dentro del carrito.

Al ver el carrito tan lleno, hice cálculos mentales y llegue a la conclusión que era suficiente; Edward no ganaba tanto dinero, así que decidí que era tiempo de reunirme con ellos.

La verdad tenia flojera como para buscarlos pasillo por pasillo, así que se me ocurrió una mejor idea para dar con ellos.

-Jasper, Jaspeer ¡Jaspeeer!, oh! Jasper! ¡JASPER! – comencé a gritar e iba seguir gritando, cuando mi cuñadita salio de un pasillo, haciendo señas para que me callara, yo solo cerré la boca.

Ya que se aseguro que no gritaría más volvió a hacer señas, pero esta vez para que me acercara.

La verdad estaba muy sospechoso, solo se comportaba así cuando… uuhh espiábamos a alguien, ¡divertido!

No perdí tiempo, y me apresure a llegar donde estaba, una vez estando a su lado comenzó a susurrar.

- Ven hay algo que quiero mostrarte. – dijo mientras se asomaba al pasillo de a lado.

Al asomarme, vi como Edward platicaba con una chica de cabello castaño, aunque me estuviera dando la espalda, al parecer era linda y Eddy en verdad parecía interesado en ella.

Jasper se alejo y me jalo con el.

- Mi hermana esta madurando. – dije mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas imaginarias.

Jasper solo rió e hizo señas para que me acercara.

- Ella es Isabella Swan, tu hermano lleva meses tratando de salir con ella. – dijo en susurros para que Edward no escuchara.

- ¿Meses? ¿Por que no han salido? – pregunte sorprendido y confuso a la vez Edward nunca a tenido dificultades en cuanto las chicas. _(La verdad no se que le ven.)_

- Bueno, al parecer a Isabella también le gusta Edward… - empezó a relatar

- ¿¡Y por que no han salido! – pregunte interrumpiéndolo.

- Shhh! Calla, nos oirá, ahí es donde lo divertido comienza. – dijo después de que me callo.

– Como a las dos o tres semanas de conocerse y todo eso, el estaba decidido a invitarla a salir, pero. – _(oh el gran PERO) _pensé. – alguien corrió el rumor por toda la escuela que Edward era gay, lo cual al parecer Bella creyó y a pasado todo este tiempo tratando de convencerla de lo contrario. – termino.

Cuando me dijo todo eso no pude evitar reír, es mas si Edward no hubiera estado al otro lado del pasillo, estaría tirado en el piso llorando y pataleando de la risa.

Pero espera, algo no cuadraba con toda esta situación.

- Pero eso no explica por que estamos escondidos. – le dije con curiosidad.

- Bueno, ahí es donde entra mi lado oscuro- dijo Jasper sonriendo con maldad.

- Te apuesto… - _(apuesta mi segundo nombre)_ pensé. - $50 dólares, a que no vas y le haces una escena a Edward, pero como si fueras su pareja. – finalizo mi cuñada, oh cada vez me gustaba mas su lado oscuro.

-¿Pero no crees que la chica me reconozca? – pregunte, ya que si me reconocía echaría todo a perder.

- No que va, Isabella entro a la escuela meses después de que te graduaras.

- Eso lo cambia todo, mejor ve preparando tu dinero Jasperin – dije emocionado, mientras tomaba dos lámparas del pasillo donde nos encontrábamos.

Apenas empecé a caminar hacia el otro pasillo, Jazz me detuvo.

- ¿En serio lo vas a hacer? – me pregunto, pensando que no lo haría.

- Hay Jasper Withlock que poco me conoces, me decepciona sabes. – dije con cara de tragedia. El solo me soltó y me dejo ir.

Empece a caminar hacia mi hermano, como la chica me estaba dando la espalda me dio tiempo de prepararme y recordar todas las clases de actuación a las que acompañe a Alice, tras perder una apuesta con Edward.

En cuanto me encontraba como a unos 2 metros de su posición, me prepare mentalmente y me deje llevar.

- Eddy amor, ¿que lámpara te gusta mas para nuestra habitación? La azul esta linda, pero la roja, mm no se, como que le agregaría un toque sensual, pero no estoy seguro.

Edward solo me dedico una mirada asesina _(de buenas que las miradas no matan), _la chica volteo y tuve que aguantarme la risa ya que estaba mas roja que un tomate, pero si apartamos el color de su rostro, de verdad era linda, no tanto como mi diosa personal , oh mi diosa, me pregunto como se llamara…

-Emmett, ¿Qué… estas… haciendo? – me pregunto un muy enfurecido Edward, sacándome de mis lindos recuerdos.

- Pues eligiendo las lámparas para nuestra habitación, que mas Eddi – Teddy. – le conteste dejando salir a flote mi lado femenino.

- ¿Eddi – Teddy? – la chica pregunto confusa.

- Es lindo verdad, así le digo de cariño, es que es mi osito de felpa. – le respondí mientras ponía ambas manos sobre mi corazón. Y me quede observando a Edward con "ojos de amor".

- Oh perdón, pero que grosero soy. – le dije a la chica mientras me daba un leve golpe en la cabeza. – Mi nombre es Emmett Clearwather – me presente utilizando el apellido de mi compañero de cuarto, mientras le extendía mi mano.

- Yo soy Isabella Swan – y estrecho mi mano. – Bueno, Bella para los amigos.- se corrigió así misma, mientras soltaba mi mano.

- OK Bella, perdona mis groserías no se donde traigo mi cabeza, tonto Emmett. – esto ultimo lo dije dándome un golpe en la mano derecha.

- Emmett, pero… ¿Qué rayos? – empezó a reclamar Edward, pero como que todavía no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo.

La cara de Eddy en estos momentos no tenia precio, me hubiera encantado traer una cámara conmigo, pero como no, tendré que conformarme solamente con los recuerdos.

Después de estar abriendo y cerrando la boca Edward se decidió a hablar.

- Emmett, no se que estas haciendo o por que lo estas haciendo, pero para ya. – dijo realmente irritado.

- Hay Eddy, ¿pero que te pasa? – le pregunte con un tono para nada varonil.

– Siempre se comporta así, cuando no le doy su beso de buenos días. – le comente a Bella haciendo ademanes y gestos a la Alice, ella solo se puso aun mas roja.

- Bella, por favor no le creas, tiene problemas mentales, el es mi hermano y no se por que rayos esta haciendo esta broma de tan mal gusto. – Edward trataba de convencer a Bella.

Me hice el ofendido y puse una mano sobre mi pecho.

- Edward Cullen Platt, siempre es lo mismo cuando salimos, bueno, cuando te dignas a sacarme de la casa, siempre me niegas, ¿acaso te avergüenzo? ¿Acaso no te satisfago? ¿Que tiene ella que no tenga yo? – dije "llorando" y apuntando a Bella. (_me sirvieron la clases de actuación para Alice)._

Para cuando termine de dar mi discurso, Bella estaba rojísima, enserio pensé que su cara explotaría en cualquier momento.

- Emmett ya basta por favor, yo no soy gay, Bella el esta mintiendo. – volvió a insistir Edward.

- Esto es el colmo hora si que me da, que me da. – dije poniendo una mano en mi frente y mientras con la otra me echaba aire.

- Emmett, por favor para ya. – suplico Eddy.

- No Edward para tu; si me vas a engañar al menos ten la decencia de aceptar lo que eres, una cosa es que me niegues pero otra muy diferente a que niegues tu naturaleza. No puedo creer esto; siento como si mi corazón estuviera partiéndose en mil pedazos.

Mientras seguía con la actuación de mi vida; comencé a llorar de verdad. _(Wow, era bueno, si no tenia éxito con el periodismo, puedo tratar con la actuación.)_

- ¡Emmett! – siguió insistiendo – No Edward, es muy tarde para las disculpas, es oficial la boda se cancela, oh dios que dirán mis padres, oh Edward tus padres, estarán devastados. – continué con mi discurso.

Cuando sentí un golpe en mi cabeza.

- ¡Hey! – me queje con un tono demasiado femenino. – Ya se fue idiota – ahora si que enfurecí a Edward.

- ¿Pero por que me pegas? – le pregunte con un tono mas de macho.

**Edward POV**

- ¿Cómo que por que te pego? Maldición Emmett esta me la pagaras. – dije destilando pura frustración, irritación, furia y todo aquel sinónimo de enojo.

Pero el muy sinvergüenza solo se carcajeo.

- Si de por si Bella no quería salir conmigo por culpa del maldito rumor que corrió Newton, llegas tu y aniquilas cualquier esperanza que tenia, en serio Emmett a veces te pasas. – dije tratando de desahogarme, pero no hizo mucho efecto.

- Ni modo hermanita, eso te pasa por traidor y arruinarme el mejor momento de mi día. – se defendió, aunque yo no le hallé ni pies ni cabeza a lo que me dijo, lo cual se noto en mi cara.

El solo bufo. – Hay olvídalo, pero tienes que admitirlo esa fue la actuación de mi vida.- para colmo siguió burlándose mientras caminaba hacia el otro pasillo.

La verdad no le hallaba sentido a lo que Emmett había hecho, pero esto no quedara así.

Al dar la vuelta, vi en el siguiente pasillo al causante de todo, Jasper estaba llorando de la risa, mientras se sujetaba el estomago con ambas manos, al pasar Emmett a su lado Jasper le dio un billete, _(malditos, todo fue una apuesta)._

- ¿Tu de que te ríes? – le pregunte tan fríamente como pude, la verdad no estaba de humor para también aguantar las burlas de Jasper.

- De nada… EDDI-TEDDY. – contesto burlándose con el que al parecer seria mi nuevo apodo. No se que habrá visto en mi mirada, que mejor se callo, tomo el carrito y se camino al lado de Emmett.

De camino a la caja registradora me aleje lo más posible de ellos, para poder ignorar sus burlas. El maldito de mi hermano hacia estupidos comentarios cada 3 segundos.

"_Mira Eddi-Teddy esa cortina combina con nuestras almohadas; Oh mira Eddi este florero quedaría hermoso en el baño; Eddi amor creo que deberíamos poner un espejo sobre nuestra cama"_

Eddi esto, Eddi lo otro la verdad ya me tenia harto, me estaba preparando para irme a mi lugar feliz cuando algo no cuadro para nada, era eso no había nada, Emmett no decía nada. _(Que Raro)_

Pero cuando vi a la cajera, lo entendí, era nada mas ni nada menos que la guapísima Rosalie Hale, aunque no era mi estilo no lo puedo negar esta muy guapa; lo cual me llevo a la conclusión que a Emmett también le parecía guapa, ósea que le gustaba.

De pronto sentí como mi lado malvado emergía, hasta sentí como me salían los cuernos de mi cabeza e incluso la cola de diablo. _(Momento de pagar hermanito)_

Ya era el turno de Emmett para pagarle a Rosalie, mas perfecto no podía ser, así que apresure el paso y llegue empujando a Emmett.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto confundido y molesto.

- ¿Qué, que me pasa? Esto es lo que me pasa. – le respondí mientras apuntaba a Jasper.

- Así te quería agarrar, con las manos en la masa, todos me decían que abriera los ojos, que me diera cuenta que me engañabas, pero no les quise creer ¿sabes porque? Calla ni contestes, por que te amo y por que pensé que tú también me amabas. – dije con lagrimas en los ojos y un muy bien fingido nudo en la garganta.

- Edward, ya para. – dijo molesto

- No Emmett, para tu. – dije utilizando sus propias palabras – al parecer ni yo ni nuestra pequeña Alice somos suficiente para ti, pobre de mi bebe, sufrirá demasiado. Pero no mas, ya no aguantare que un día digas que me amas y al otro te vas con cualquiera.

Termine mi monologo con Emmett y me gire hacia Jasper.

- ¡Y tu! No tienes vergüenza, no se como te atreves a meterte con un hombre casado y destruir a mi familia, que poca decencia tienes, sabia que eras un fácil, una zorra pero no hasta este grado. ¡Desgraciada! – Jasper solo quedo atónito, lo empuje y me fui a toda prisa hacia la salida.

Mientras caminaba hacia fuera agache la cabeza simulando que lloraba y en parte para que no me vieran la cara, lo admito me dio algo de vergüenza, pero humillarlos lo valía. Una vez en el estacionamiento camine mas aprisa y subí al coche para poder esperar a que llegaran mi "esposo" y su "amante".

Pasaron varios minutos, cuando Emmett entro al lado del copiloto y Jasper en la parte trasera, como ninguno dijo nada, encendí el coche y me dirigí hacia la casa.

Cuando estábamos a pocos metros de la casa Emmett prendió la radio y empezó a sonar "Amor de Verano", la canción iba como a la mitad cuando Jasper empezó a cantar.

_Siii solo eso fue (achuu)… Un amor de Supermercado_

_Siii solo eso fue (achuu)… Un amor sin chicas_

_Ya no me sigas no lo quiero intentar_

_Ya tus lámparas no sirven más_

_Mi nombre es Edward y no quiero saber_

_De la cobija de tu colchón_

_Emmett buscaba solo un poco de acción_

_Ellos no se amaban_

_Solo era pura venganza_

_Siii solo eso fue (achuu)… Un amor de Supermercado_

_Siii solo eso fue (achuu)… Un amor sin chicas_

Emmett apago la radio molesto y Jasper se callo, hubo varios segundos de silencio… cuando empezamos a carcajearnos, reímos y reímos.

Íbamos entrando a la casa y seguíamos riendo.

- Vieron la cara de Bella, estaba rojísima. – dijo Emmett riendo.

- No, la mejor fue la de Jasper cuando lo acuse. – dije entre carcajeadas y volvimos a reír.

Estábamos riendo cuando, mama nos interrumpió.

- Edward, Bella llamo dijo que entendía tu situación y que no te molestaría mas. – dijo mi madre.

Maldición la verdad me gustaba, al ver mi cara los chicos guardaron silencio, pero no duro mucho y empezamos a reír de nuevo.

- ¿Pues, que paso en el supermercado? – pregunto mi madre algo divertida.

- Hay madre mía, es mejor que no lo sepas. – le contesto Emmett mientras pasaba al lado de mi madre.

Seguiamos riendo cuando mama nos pregunto.

- Hay muchachos, ¿que haré con ustedes? – les dije mientras reía.

- Te recomiendo, que no nos lleves a comprar lamparas. – contesto Jasper y los tres empezamos a reír de nuevo.

La verdad aunque eran unos infantiles, inmaduros, pesados, fastidiosos y aniñados ellos eran… no solamente eso.

* * *

Wueno espero y les haya gustado;; i si nooo, vayanse al... boton de Review& den consejos :P ;; gracias a los que han leido mi otro Fic

"Preguntas Inocentes" veanlo solo en mi perfil (si es propaganda ii? :P);;

Esteem para los que les interesa; ando trabajando en unas ideas un poco mas dramaticas; aunquee con un toque de comedia; pero como tengo demasiadas ides y mucho trabajo; no eh terminado ni una n_nU ejeem.

Wueno ya no los moleesto;; sueñen con Emmett& Jacob (yo lo hare)

-Gabrielaa Wolf


End file.
